The Ghost Writers
by twilight-moon09
Summary: Alice and Jasper are having weird dreams and connecting through a fanfic they're writing, which just happens to be about Edward and Bella. Dreams take on a new reality, and reality becomes even more mysterious. Rated M for lemons later
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IDEA ACTUALLY CAME TO ME IN A DREAM, AND I WAS WONDERING IF PEOPLE WOULD LIKE IT...I HOPE IT'S NOT TOO CONFUSING. ANY QUESTIONS, MAIL ME!**

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. ALL CHARACTERS AND LIKENESSES TO TWILIGHT BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.  
**

* * *

_Chapter One: Live Dreams_

I read the last chapter of the story I was reading online, it was really good. It was a love story, a good one, which had yet another happy ending. Although reading it was good, I couldn't help but to think that not all romances have happy endings. Some of them end badly. I glanced at the clock above my baseball awarded to "Jasper Whitlock, MVP" and looked at the time. Wow. 2:03 am. I have a game tomorrow, I need to sleep. I should've written a new chapter on my fan fiction, but I'm too tired now. I got too tied up in that story.

I know what you're thinking, what's a high school baseball MVP doing reading romance stories and writing fan fiction? It's a little odd. But this is who I am. This is my deepest, darkest secret and it's also my greatest, most relaxing, most fulfilling, and most satisfying joy. I loved writing fan fiction. It's like a…like a secret life for me. A secret obsession, if you will. You probably think it's really lame, but there are some people out there who knows exactly what I'm talking about. People who know exactly what I feel like, and who are exactly like I am. So regardless of what you say, I know I'm not alone.

I put my computer on standby, and then I lay down in the bed. I stared at my ceiling for a minute, just thinking. What if I didn't have to hide my obsession? What if I could tell someone, anyone, about it and not be judged? Not be ridiculed?

It's not like I can't find anyone to talk to who's clearly as enthusiastic as I am, I've been to midnight release parties, movie premieres—the whole she-bang. I'm a part of the fandom, if nothing else. I'm a true fan-boy. I stay on the sites, I post stories, I stay updated, and I listen to the different pod casts, all of it. It's all over my computer. But it's like…what if I could be myself…_that_ part of myself…around people who know me? I mean, who _really_ know me. People like my best friends, or the baseball team. Why do I have to hide such a big part of my life? Why do I have to hide such a big chunk of who I am?

That's life, I guess. I just don't know what I'd do if people found out. So I try to keep a low profile about it. No one knows. I guess that's the price I pay to be popular at Forks High School.

I fell asleep contemplating this, only to have a dream so totally original, so pure, so touching. So out of this world. It was surreal. The dream looked so vivid, so descriptive, and so beautiful.

In the dream it was a clear, warm night and the moon shined beautifully in the starry sky. Crickets were chirping, it was very relaxing and calming. If I hadn't remembered falling asleep, I would've thought it was real. I looked around and realized that they were in a baseball field, directly in the center of the diamond on the pitcher's mound. The environment was so perfect, so private. It was completely romantic and uninterrupted. They were alone together, and it was completely chaste. Like nothing could come between them in this moment.

They being two people, a girl and a boy, were laying there. Occasionally staring up at the nighttime sky, but mostly looking deeply into each others eyes. The boy, tall and lanky but slightly built, stared into her big brown eyes in admiration. I could only picture what thoughts were running through his mind. Love, fascination, completeness, adoration. She stared back into his brilliant green ones with amazement, like she couldn't believe he was there with him. She admired the way his striking bronze hair looked in perfect disarray, as if he meant to do it that way, giving him the look of a model. He truly was in her eyes. The emotions of wonderment and delight were written on her face as she smiled a beautiful smile at him. Her pale white skin turned a very noticeable red as her deep dimples made an appearance. His ivory skin turned a light red, almost as red as his lips, making him smile brightly in return.

He leaned in ever so slowly, letting her meet him halfway. When she did they shared the most gentle, romantic kiss ever witnessed. It was so deep; you could just feel the emotions from the kiss rolling off them in waves. Something about that kiss seemed so innocent, so pure, yet so wrong. The wrong feeling felt wrong in itself. It felt misplaced, like it didn't belong, or it shouldn't belong, but it was as present and strong as the others. It was there for a reason. Something _was_ wrong with this. You wouldn't guess it if you just looked at them kiss, but you had to feel what I'm feeling. There was something more to this. But even with all of this running through my head, still nothing could take away from the essence of the scene playing out before me. It was so remarkable, so magnetic, so hypnotizing, it had to be real. It was playing tricks with my mind. These two teenagers, just about my age, had so much to them that was undiscovered.

There was such a strong feeling of negativity and wrongness floating above them, yet their romance went unscathed by it. It was truly a scene so rare, so private, so forbidden, so beautiful. It…fascinated me.

I jolted out of my sleep when it ended, feeling completely invigorated. This was a feeling of brand newness, I felt entirely dazzled. I felt the impulse to write down my dream, for some reason forgetting it or brushing it off felt like the most horrible of crimes. I could never just blow it off, this felt like something way more. Something big. So huge, I was a little scared. But anxiety quickly overwhelmed that.

Feeling writing it down would take too long, I hopped up and went to my computer. I typed it as fast as I could, feeling that slowness would result in loss of details from the dream. And I wanted to remember everything. It wasn't that hard, because the dream had such vitality about it. It felt like a reality. I looked over at the clock. 4:47am. Okay, I'm getting up in 2 hours. I need to sleep.

I read over my dream one more time, and it was a bit rough. But all that could be fixed later.

I went back to sleep realizing that my characters didn't have names, and they needed them badly. Names that had to be perfect, to fit them perfectly. Although they hadn't said a word in my dream, so much could be assumed about them and their personalities already. About their story.

As I said this in my mind, I realized that it felt wrong to say that. It felt wrong to call them that. I couldn't call them characters. They felt like so much more than that. They felt like people, like they were real and living. They felt so…alive. This naming process took me all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. ALL CHARACTERS AND LIKENESSES BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_

* * *

Chapter Two: Bliss_

I was glad to get home from school that day. We won our game 37-0, but it all took forever. It took so long. I knew why. It was because all I could think about all day was my dream. I couldn't focus, my mind kept wondering. I just couldn't wait to get home and finish my story. They're story. It felt…incomplete. It wasn't finished. It was so much more to them. I had to tell it. I had to finish. And finally by lunch, I had come up with a name for him.

_His_ name was Edward. Edward Cullen.

For some reason, it fit him perfectly. It suited him handsomely. When the name came to me, I literally felt like I had his approval. The name was more than adequate.

But when it came to her, when it came to the beautiful pale girl he kissed so passionately on their unmitigated starry night, I could not name her. Nothing sounded right. Perfect enough. The way she was, the way she _is_…it's different. She wasn't your normal average girl in high school, she was slightly different. Her name couldn't be normal.

Rose. Nope.

Anna. Nah.

Hannah. Maybe.

Bianca. I don't know. But I liked the "B" concept.

Still, none of the names I came up worked for me. For _her_. So I gave up on that. Something else came up, something way more important. Something that stopped me in my tracks, and I had to do it right then. It took over me.

My character started_ speaking_ to me.

His voice rang crystal clear like a bell, as if he was talking right into my ear.

It happened at 10:00 pm exactly, right as I was about to log off my computer and go to sleep. He started pouring his heart out in my head, and I felt compelled to put down everything he said. He was telling me their story, as if he was standing right over my shoulder.

I actually felt him there with me, and I felt what he was feeling. Not like he was a ghost, but he was a…_something_. His voice had hints of desperation in it, but mostly it was adoration. He sounded…_in love_.

Right as I was about to log off…

"**Wait! I have to…tell her how I feel…"**

I froze. Then guessing what was happening, I opened the dream back up. This dream was quickly becoming a story.

"**We were lying there…underneath the stars…it seemed like the perfect night. The moon was full, and the lightening bugs around us gave the field the most romantic glow. We thought we could get in trouble for being out there so late at night, but we didn't care. I would get in that kind of trouble for her. The worst they could do would be putting me off the baseball team for the rest of the season. And I'd still have next year. **

**She looked so…so beautiful, I couldn't believe she was laying there next to me. I felt like punching myself over and over again for not noticing her before now. Earlier in the year. Years ago, really. She was the sweetest soul. And so independent, so intelligent, so smart, so…**_**mature**_**. She truly was something else.**

"_**Wow…the stars look really pretty tonight." **_

**Her voice was so musical, so sweet-sounding; it made my stomach do flips. She smiled that gorgeous smile, and I exhaled not even feeling it. I didn't feel anything, really. Except bliss. I felt like I was floating. It was then I took a really good look at her face, the face of an angel. Her skin was so smooth, and so beautifully pale, what had I been missing? Where had she been all my life? Her lips were full, her eyes were big and brown, and her eyelashes were long and exquisite. And her smile…**

**Don't even get me started.**

**She was everything I wanted, and I couldn't see why I was so hesitant before. There was no way this could be a mistake. This just…felt right. **

"_**They're alright. But I wouldn't use the word pretty. Not with you here in comparison."**_

**She smiled even brighter when I said that, and I felt something inside me explode. I knew at that moment I would do anything from that point out to make her smile.**

**She was perfect in every since of the word, it was so refreshing to be with a girl who didn't care about getting dirty or breaking a nail or…anything else. For once, I was with someone who cared about me.**

I took a deep breath as Edward told me what to type, feeling the intensity of words he chose. And what he was feeling right now, what he had _us_ feeling was…I could tell he wanted to tell her everything he was thinking and saying to me, but the words wouldn't come out right.

**She took my hand in hers as we admired the sky, and I realized tearing my eyes away from her was harder than attempting to cut myself.**

"_**So do you want to play in the major league? You're good enough for it, but you know that." **_**Hearing her confidence in me made my heart sing, it was so tantalizing. **

"_**It doesn't really matter what I want, my dad wants me to go to medical school like he did."**_

**Her voice got serious when she heard this.**

"_**Just because your dad wants you to, doesn't mean you have to. It's your choice. Besides, you have another year to think about it. So you don't have anything to stress about. I think you'll be great at whatever you choose to do, no matter what it is Zack."**_

**She squeezed my hand tightly in hers as she said that, and then massaged it with her own. It made me close my eyes and breathe out the outrageous impulses I was feeling. Her touch was so paralyzing, so soft, it made me weak. I began to fantasize about her touching every inch of my body. And hearing her say my name, it sent chills down my spine. It sounded like…paradise, and she made me like my name in an entirely different way now. Nothing in the world would sound like that to me.**

**It was then I couldn't take it, and I turned to face her.**

"_**Why was I against this again?"**_

**She smiled at me then. I started to lean in to kiss her, something I had been fantasizing about for a while. She kissed me back, and the kiss sent electric currents through my entire system. I felt literal sparks. It was amazing. Her lips felt like the heaven I envisioned them to be. I felt her hand on my stomach under my shirt, and she smiled against my lips.**

**She liked my 6-pac.**

**I rolled over on top of her, never breaking our kiss. She didn't stop me, because I knew she wanted this as bad as I did. Well, she had to want it even more. We were here because of it. **

**I bit her full bottom lip, making her moan in my mouth. This was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Before I knew it my cargo shorts were off and I was pulling off her tight jeans, feeling my mind and time rushing in a whirlwind. I pulled off her top and marveled at what laid before me, she wore a blue lace matching underwear set. It just had to be Victoria's Secret. **

**And blue was my favorite color.**

**I bit my bottom lip incredulously, but this only drove her more insane. I had to remember she liked that. I slowly took off her bra, revealing the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. I tasted her chest, and her taste was even sweet. She had me doing back flips inside. **

**I felt her warm body against mine, and she felt so dreamy. It all felt like some elaborate dream, a dream I didn't want to wake up from. I had always fantasized about having sex on the pitcher's mound, and this was amazing.**

**She laid soft kisses on my chest, my stomach, and she stopped to suck on my neck and ear. She left her mark there and it felt unbelievable, I felt myself going numb from the pleasure. I rolled her over and returned the favor, leaving my mark on her neck. She moaned so loudly, I almost erupted right then. But I had to wait, there was more bliss to come. **

**When I entered her she arched so beautifully and the sound she made, it made me melt. I knew it was a sound I would never forget. The feeling was indescribable, being inside of her. It was better than anything I could've imagined. Our bodies molded into one as we made love in the open.**

**The way she felt, the way she tasted, the way she smelled…she was better than anything I've ever had in the past. I was cursing myself in my head for being so stupid and not discovering this sooner. **

**It was perfect, something I'd never forget. My mind was made up then. She was the one I had to be with."**

He finished with his voice trailing off…I could tell he was a little sad that his memory was ending. I was too. It was magical, the way he talked about her and the way he described that night. I heard nothing but truth in his voice.

I finished it and edited, then I posted it on the site. I went to sleep thinking about everything Edward felt, and wondered would I ever experience that for myself.

That next morning, Saturday at 8:00 to be exact, the scariest thing I'd ever experienced in my life happened to me.

Someone had commented on my story, but this was different from the other comments. This person, this _girl_, posted the next chapter. The very next chapter of what Edward _knew_ would happen. What he _told_ me last night.

**

* * *

GOSH, I SURE HOPE YOU'RE REVIEWING. BECAUSE REVIEWS ARE MOTIVATION AND MAKE THIS ALL WORTH WHILE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. ALL CHARACTERS AND LIKENESSES BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_

* * *

Chapter Three: Coincidence_

I was so glad it was the weekend, a school day at Forks High School can feel like being in an insane asylum sometimes. I went up to my room and got on my laptop, I couldn't wait. It was a story I had to finish, and it had been on my mind all day. Right when the story was getting good, I got an instant message from my mom.

"_Mary Alice Brandon_, do the dishes!" I sighed when I read it, and rolled my eyes as I went to go do them.

When I got back to my room I decided I was too tired to finish, and went to bed.

That's when it happened.

My dream was so eerily real, it freaked me out. It didn't look like a dream really…it looked like…I was there. _Living_ it.

In the beginning of it I was staring into a boy's face, he was beautiful. He had the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, and a big smile that made my heart melt. His messy bronze went perfectly with his face, making him look like a model. But the way he was…looking at me. It was something deep there. Something extra. From the angle I was seeing it, it was like we were…laying together.

Before I could analyze the image anymore, it flashed away and I was seeing something different. A new guy and he was a blonde. He had a very cute face, his jaw-line was defined and his nose was straight. His eyes were black and deep, and I felt like I could get lost in them. His hair was long but he put it back into a band at the nape of his neck, and his smile was so contagious. He made me feel happy.

The next thing I knew, his face fell. His expression went from happiness, to shock, to anger. Slowly the background of where we were at was coming in. We were in a high school cafeteria at lunchtime, and we were sitting at a table together. Before I knew it he looked so mad I thought he would hit me, and I wanted to scream. But before I could, the dream ended.

I woke up in a sweat. I felt my heart racing. That was _some_ dream. I knew I wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon, and I didn't feel like adding on to any of my stories. So I decided to finish the story I was reading earlier. I got on my laptop and right when I was about to click the story, something else caught my eye. Another story.

"**Misery Business."**

What an interesting title. For some reason, it was pulling me in. I clicked it and it only had one chapter so far, the introduction. It was interesting, and romantic. It really painted a picture in my head, it felt so real. Real like…

My dream.

It was then that it happened.

The female character of the story, I felt strongly connected with her. She fleshed out in my brain, becoming a living breathing person. She was beautiful. I could see so much pain and hurt in her eyes. She spoke.

"**I remember what he said to me that night while we were holding each other. **_**'I never want to let you go, Bella.'**_**"**

Bella. That was her name. It fit her so perfectly. She looked like she had so much going on under the surface, so much more to her than she appeared.

"**I can't tell him the truth. He can never know what happened. I could never lose him."**

I felt the pain and confusion in her statement, I knew she was about to tell what happened.

"**We were sitting at the lunch table, everything had been going so great. The night before had been so magical, I couldn't believe it. Every time I would think about it, I would tear up just remembering. I loved him with all my heart. He was looking at me with that same look, except this time it had a little something extra. That something extra had been there since last night. I just couldn't believe he did it. It was so unexpected, so unlike him. **

**He caught me smiling and he must've known why, he took my left hand and kissed it. The ring he proposed to me with shone beautifully as he softly kissed my skin. Looking at it still made me teary-eyed. He was so loving, all I could think in my head was 'what was I thinking before?' **

**I knew he made a mistake, we all made mistakes, I made my mistakes too. But he was my first love, my first everything. And soon, after we graduated, he would be my only. We'd get married. It took 3 years to get it right, but I think our relationship is finally on the right track now. This ring is proof. I'll make sure of it. I could never lose him. I love him way too much. It just feels like…like the fairy tale I've always wanted. We planned that after we graduated, we'll go to the same college and get an apartment, all of it. He finally got some sense and straightened his act, and I couldn't have been more elated.**

**He was going through my purse and pulled out my Ipod, scrolling through my cover flow. He stopped unexpectedly on Paramore, and played my favorite song "Misery Business". He started nodding away to it, smiling as he did so. I think he was…enjoying it.**

"_**You know, I know I made a big deal about it before, but this group isn't that bad. They're actually kind of hot. This song is cool." **_

**I laughed enthusiastically at this, the sight before me was unbelievable. Wow. The very song that started it all was where it ended. How ironic. When this whole mess started, it was because I found out what he was trying to hide and his reply was that I wasn't being ****myself****. **

**He didn't like the way I dressed, the shows I watched, the stuff I read, and especially the music I listened to. He thought it was all...too **_**emo, **_**or**_** punk, **_**or**_** rock**_**. I **_**loved**_** groups like Paramore, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, and **_**liked**_** Britney Spears and Miley Cyrus. He thought I was backwards, and it apparently drove him to his extremes. These were what justified his actions. **

**But now, here—here before me—he admits that the music I listen to isn't that bad. The very same song he broke my Ipod over by throwing it into the wall, he was bobbing his head to. This is incredible. **

**But like I said, he made his mistakes and I made mine. We were past that.**

**When my laugh was coming to an end I opened my eyes and caught another pair of eyes staring at me from a few tables over. They were big and green, brilliantly so, and I could feel them piercing through me. I acted as if nothing happened and continued my conversation. **

**I looked down at my ring when I noticed he stopped bobbing his head. I looked up when he pulled the headphones out his ears and his face was one of shock. The happiness was gone. He looked at me in confusion, as if he was questioning something. I felt where his eyes were burning me, and my hand immediately flew to my neck. **

"_**What the fuck is that? Huh, Bella? I didn't put that there!"**_

**I only panicked a little, quickly retrieving my compact mirror out my purse to look at what he was referring to.**

"_**What are you talking about?" **_**I felt around for it to locate it, and it wasn't that huge. But he was right, it was a passion mark. And it **_**wasn't**_** his.**

"_**I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FUCKING BITEMARK ON YOUR NECK! THAT SHIT LOOKS BIGGER THAN MY FUCKING HAND, BELLA! I DIDN'T FUCKING PUT THAT THERE!"**_

"_**Calm down, it's not what you think. It's just a—"**_

**He hopped up now, and I was immediately taken back to a time when he used to put his hands on me. He would get mad about the strangest, most irrelevant little things and he'd hit me. I hopped up to back away from him, and his temper tantrum drew attention from the entire study body.**

"_**DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, EVERYTHING WE DID…YOU DO THIS? WHO THE FUCK PUT IT THERE BELLA!" His eyes were black with rage and his face was red with his anger, and the vein in his neck was popping out. His fists were balled so tight his knuckles were white, and his chest was heaving.**_

**Everybody stood around horrified; nobody would dare take him on. He was pretty athletic, being the wide receiver on the football team, and he could pretty intimidating at times. Times like **_**now**_**.**

**So I knew that no one would come to my rescue if he did attack me. At least, not in time before he got a few good hits in first.**

**Or so I thought.**

**Before I knew it, somebody had hopped in between us and pushed him back.**

**And it was those same green eyes that had been watching me all lunch period, but now they were filled with fury. A fury that wasn't ever supposed to be there. A fury that shouldn't even exist.**

"_**You don't put your hands on girls, I don't care how mad you are." **_**His voice was seething with venom, and although he was slightly shorter than him he wasn't scared. Not the least bit intimidated. If anything I sensed a little…anticipation. Like he **_**wanted**_** to do it, and he had been **_**waiting **_**to do it.**

**By now the tears were forming steady streams down my face, I couldn't stop them. **

"_**I got a rash when Hayley's dog licked me."**_

**His face fell with guilt, because he realized I was madly allergic to dog saliva. He went pale as he watched my back get smaller, I ran as fast I could out of the cafeteria. I just wanted to get away. I couldn't stand being there anymore. And behind me I could hear footfalls gaining, and I was very afraid about who would be the one chasing me. So that motivated me to run even faster.**

**Finally when he did catch up to me, he grabbed my arm so I turned to face him. I looked up into his blue eyes as he apologized. Over and over. He looked so hurt and guilty, he was crying. He held and rocked me as I cried…**

"_**I should've known I could trust you Bella…after all, when I asked you…you did say yes.""**_

Her voice trailed off like that was almost the end, and the story was getting to unbearable for her. Her emotions were about to surface, I could hear the tears in her voice. I felt all of them, every last one of them, even the smaller emotions. I felt _everything_.

"**That was last thing before it all went wrong…when everything ended…it all ended so badly. When it all began so…so innocent. I never meant for everybody to get hurt. I never meant for that to happen. I never meant for it to end like this. But you **_**have**_** to know **_**why**_**…you have to **_**know**_** the reason. You have to know the beginning."  
**

**

* * *

I ACTUALLY ALREADY HAVE ALL THE WAY UP TO CHAPTER NINE WRITTEN, BUT I THINK I'LL WAIT FOR SOME REVIEWS. WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. ALL CHARACTERS AND LIKENESSES BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.

_Chapter Four: A Day Of Revelation And Rebellion_

**It began as a normal day. I woke up, took my shower and got dressed, and then had a quick breakfast with Charlie. I applied only a little bit of lip gloss, not much was needed. I pulled on my bag and my chucks, and I was out the door.**

**I got to school receiving a compliment on my Jimi Hendrix shirt, and then met Angela at the lockers. Nothing new. It was in Ceramics class that everything started.**

**Like usual, me and my best guy friend Emmett were talking.**

"**So you're coming to my baseball game today, right?"**

"**It's going to be about, 60 today right? It's going to be **_**cold**_**."**

"**So? Put on a jacket. You have to come." Emmett was the coolest guy I knew, and also the biggest guy I knew. Emmett was built like he played in the NFL, but he was the sweetest guy. You can already guess he played sports. And he got a lot of girls too.**

"**I don't know because he might have something planned for us to do today." I started smiling.**

**He rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's your turn today? I thought it was girlfriend number two's day, what she gets Thursdays too? When did you guys change the schedule up?" He laughed at his own joke as I hit his arm.**

"**He is not cheating on me, Emmett."**

**He shrugged his shoulders. "Believe what you want. I just know you can do better. You really should come to the game. If not for me, then come for the guys. I mean, it's a lot of cute guys on the team." I looked at him shocked.**

**He threw his hands up in mock surrender and quickly added, "Not in a gay sense!"**

**I laughed, for a second there I was scared. **

"**I don't know, Emmett." The bell rang and he walked out saying, "The game starts at 4:00 if you change your mind."**

**I went to lunch as usual, excited to see him. But he wasn't in there, I couldn't see him. I decided to go looking for him, and couldn't find him anywhere. Out of breath I slowed my pace, pulling out my Ipod and listening to it as I looked. **

**I went to check my very last resort, the gym, and right when I was about to give up I heard his laugh. I went to the little hallway that led to the boys locker room, and saw him fucking a girl. Right in the open. The only place in the gym that didn't have cameras in it. **

"**What the fuck?" They stopped immediately and she ran off adjusting herself. She was having a really hard time because her jeans were way too tight and her she was busting out of her red top. Her red lipstick was smeared badly. Her fiery red hair was messy, as if it hadn't been to start with, and her cheap star shaped earring was left on the floor. The nasty slut ran off looking a complete mess, but I didn't take my eyes off of him. **

**He stood there with his jaw clenched and his head held high, not even the least bit ashamed of what he'd done.**

"**You have **_**nothing **_**to say?"**

"**This was coming and you knew it."**

**I felt the tears tugging at me, but I fought them back. "How could you? I mean, I thought we were happy. I thought everything was going so good--"**

"**Stop lying to yourself, Izzy. You know that's not even close to the truth. We've been arguing everyday, and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you and the way you've been acting lately. It's getting on my last nerve, and I can't take it anymore."**

"**What are you talking about?" I realized I hadn't stopped my Ipod, and loud rock music was blaring through the headphones. He snatched it and held it up like he was presenting evidence.**

"**THIS! THIS RIGHT HERE! THIS IS WHAT THE FUCK I'M TALKING ABOUT. IT'S THE MUSIC YOU LISTEN TO NOW, THE STUFF YOU WATCH, THE WAY YOU DRESS NOW, IT'S ALL GETTING ON MY NERVES. QUIT DOING ALL THIS _BULLSHIT_! WHY DID YOU START ACTING ALL EMO AND PUNK ALL OF THE SUDDEN? HUH?"**

"**SO YOU'RE UPSET BECAUSE OF WHAT I LIKE? YOU'RE ANGRY BECAUSE OF WHO I AM? JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT PRETENDING TO LIKE LISTENING TO BRITNEY SPEARS ANYMORE, OR NOT MAKING MY FUCKING EARS BLEED BY FORCING MYSELF TO STOMACH TAYLOR SWIFT'S MUSIC? I WAS SICK OF PRETENDING TO BE SOMETHING I'M NOT ANYMORE, I'M NOT PLASTIC. I DON'T LIKE WEARING PINK, I DON'T SPEND THE MAJORITY OF MY TIME WITH MY EAR GLUED TO A CELLPHONE OR PAINTING MY NAILS, AND I _REALLY_ DON'T FUCKING LIKE ACTING LIKE I LOVE SHOPPING, GETTING MY HAIR DONE, AND GOSSIPING ABOUT BOYS AND MUSIC. GOD, YOU REALLY ARE PATHETIC. THAT'S A STUPID REASON, EVEN FOR YOU! THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE? YOU FUCK THAT TRASHY SLUT BECAUSE YOU'RE MAD ABOUT MY **_**IPOD**_**?"**

**He launched the Ipod at the wall with all his might, breaking it to pieces.**

"_**FUCK**_** THE IPOD! FUCK YOU! YOU JUST DON'T FUCKING GET IT ANYMORE IZZY! I'M NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE, I CAN'T! IT'S LIKE YOU'VE CHANGED INTO A TOTALLY DIFFERENT PERSON, AND I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE! YOU'RE NOT THE SAME IZZY! SO COME AND TALK TO ME WHEN YOU CHANGE BACK!"**

**He walked off, leaving me there completely astounded, confused, and hurt. I couldn't believe that just happened.**

**"OH YEAH? WELL I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING IZZY ANYMORE. IN FACT, I _HATE_ THE NAME IZZY! MY _NAME_ IS _BELLA_!"  
**

**I was sick of him, and I was fed up. Although he was my first time, my first love, my first everything—I decided at that moment that that was exactly what he was. My **_**first**_**. And he most definitely would not be my **_**last**_**.**

**That was when I made the decision that I could do whatever I wanted, and that he didn't control me. I was 18 years old, and I could do what I wanted. I was about to graduate, I had a job and a car, and I was very mature for my age. More mature than most of my friends, and most of the people I know. I was a senior, and I had a plan for my life. I knew exactly where I was going. I was basically an adult, because for the majority of the time Charlie was more of a roommate than a parent. The world was at my disposal. I used to feel so guilty about feeling attracted to other guys, like I was only supposed to be with him. Or that I was only meant to be with him. Well no, I could be with whoever I wanted now. **

**Being so independent and confident in myself, I was very comfortable with my sexuality and had no qualms about discussing it. I love sex, it's amazing. I had to thank him for introducing me to the wonderful world that is sex. Safe sex, always, but sex nonetheless. It was indescribable. It was one thing to have never had it and just lust after someone, but now after experiencing it…it took things to a whole new level. It made lusting after someone an entirely different ballgame. **

**Not only did I feel aroused when this happened, after I lost my virginity and actually experienced sex for the first time the fantasies would follow and I'd fall victim to these strong, powerful emotions. Something that was not occurring before I did the deed. I was beginning to think it was an addiction, but an addiction that I could control very easily. I was by no means promiscuous. It's just that these fantasies were vivid and real, which made battling the emotions worse. Terms like sex addict began to come to mind, and I realized that if I was I wasn't ashamed. I have never been ashamed of who I am. But I stand by the fact that while I was with him, I never ever thought about doing anything with anyone else, because in my mind that was completely forbidden.**

**Well...I'm not with him _now_.  
**

**Like always, we'd fight and he'd throw one of his little fits—a temper tantrum, because he acted like a five-year-old almost all of the time—and we would be back together in a few days. We never really ever break up. So I wasn't worried about it. But today was different from the other times, because I actually **_**caught **_**him in the act. I caught him **_**cheating**_**. And it brought on a complete change in me, a different edge to my perspective and maturity. **

**So needless to say, I drove to the ballpark at 3:50 that day, catching Emmett by surprise when I pulled up. **

"_**Bella! I didn't think you'd show." **_**He was smiling.**

**I leaned against my ancient red truck, and folded my arms. My music was still blaring through the speakers. It still amazed me that I was able to install a CD player in this old thing. **

"_**Yeah well, let's just say I had a change of heart."**_

**What happened that day had given me a new outlook, and I figured that I was ready to have fun too. I was about to leave high school, and I really hadn't done anything to extreme yet. I hadn't gone to many wild parties, I never really ever got high or drunk, or had a one night stand. And those were things I wanted to remember about the high school experience. I wanted to have fun. And I deserved to. So I would. I developed a new way of thinking, and what I want, I got. If I set my mind on it, I achieved. It was nothing for me now.**

"_**I'm glad you did."**_

"_**Alright, so show me the meat."**_

**He started to reach for his pants and I laughed, then he pulled away.**

"_**I meant the guys on the team, who's available."**_

"_**Oh." **_**His eyes scanned the team, he started rattling them off.**

"_**There's Tyler, Mike, Ben, Riley, Max, Bobby—"**_

"_**Wait, wait." **_**I cut him off, something caught my eye. Or should I say, someone.**

**He was much taller than me, and he was swinging a bat by the dug out. His arms looked so strong, and his body looked amazing in uniform. I could only **_**fantasize**_** what he looked like without it. My eyes were stuck to him like glue as they traveled his form, he was enticing. He made something click in my mind, like turning on a switch.**

"_**Who's that?" **_

"_**Who?" **_

"_**Number 7." **_**I said slightly dazed, I couldn't look away from him.**

**His eyes searched for who I was looking at, then he found him. **_**"Oh, that's Edward. Edward Cullen. He's got a girlfriend." **_

"_**Really…" **_**The way I said this sounded really evil, but it came out how I intended. It really caught Emmett off guard, though.**

"_**Yeah. He's a…a junior I think. Yeah, he graduates next year."**_

**The fact that he was a junior meant nothing to me. That made him about…16 years old. And he was delicious looking. **

"_**He's a good guy. Really funny. He's been with his girlfriend for a while, I think."**_

"_**I really like him…" **_**I couldn't stop smiling when I stared at him. But it wasn't a sweet innocent smile...it was one of those smiles that a predator wore before it pounced on its prey. It was very devious, much like my new attitude. I felt like…a maneater or something. And I liked it.**

**Emmett laughed. **_**"Wow, you are something else Bella. Out of all the single guys on the team, you choose somebody with a girlfriend."**_

"_**You know what, I don't even care. It doesn't matter to me."**_

"_**Where did this new attitude come from?"**_

"_**It arrived when I caught him fucking Victoria Saunders, the school slut, so now I feel like I'm free to do whatever I want. Meaning I can **_**do**_** whoever I want. And I want **_**him**_**. I don't even want anything serious with him, I just want to hang out."**_

"_**Wow, you're thinking like a guy now. I like it though. More females should think like you. But um…I don't think Edward is that kind of guy."**_

"_**What, he isn't a virgin is he?" **_**I said sarcastically.**

"_**No, I don't think so. But I'll see if he goes for it."**_

"_**That's all I ask. Good luck, I'll be cheering for you."**_

"_**No you won't, you'll be looking at Edward."**_

"_**That too." **_**I said with a smirk.**

**And that was how it all began. I watched the game, well, **_**him**_** mostly, just considering how to approach my attack. I had to plan this perfectly, because I definitely didn't want to get caught. My reputation wasn't horrible, but I was in a long term relationship with one of the hottest, most athletic, and secretly violent guys in the school. So some jealous girls spread a lot of bad rumors about me. But that was something I could handle—becoming the school slut for fucking another girl's boyfriend and everybody finding out wasn't. And that was _if_ he even agreed. First off, he had to like me too. He could not even like me in that way (although I really don't see why he wouldn't). Or worse, he could really love his so-called **_**girlfriend**_**. **

**I looked around at the faces in the stands watching the game, and looked for a possible girlfriend aspect that could be his. There wasn't a single face, absolutely no one. It was like I was really the only girl here. Well she isn't very supportive, is she? That works out great for me! I glanced over at the dugout and saw Emmett talking to him, so the plan was already in motion.**

**I cheered when we won the game, 27-0. I didn't want to sound cocky, but I thought I saw a little extra heat behind Edward's pitches after he had his little talk with Emmett. But maybe I was just imagining things.**

**Or maybe **_**not**_**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. ALL CHARACTERS AND LIKENESSES BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

a/n: Are you liking it so far? Please review guys! I'm thankful for every one of my readers! And a new **POV** is added today! See if you can guess who? :D

_

* * *

Chapter Five: Freaky_

When I got home from baseball practice I read and re-read the newly posted chapter over and over again, not believing what I was seeing. The entire cafeteria scene, every word, was typed to a T just the way Edward described it to the night before. It was from his perspective, but still. This author, this girl, Pixielove318, she knew me. She had to know something. Something was up. Something was very wrong. Something freaky was going on. It was the strangest, scariest thing ever. She must've known my dream.

Or maybe…just maybe…she could've…_had it_. Or at least one that was very similar. This was just too weird. What's even worse is…

She got the name right. The name for the girl, she got it perfect. It was absolutely perfect. Bella. That was it. And the way she wrote it, it was weird. It was like she was speaking from _her_ perspective. The same way I did with Edward's. And this new character, Bella's boyfriend, he didn't have a name either. But I felt like I _knew_ him. Well, strike that, I could _relate_ to him.

I knew how he felt. The insecurities he had when he saw the mark on her neck. I've been there. My last girlfriend, Maria, was the same way. Except it turns out I was right about her. That's when I figured it out. This mystery girl couldn't name him, she was having the same problem I had with Bella. I immediately knew the poor boyfriend's name. It just came to me.

James Hunter.

I read the two, yes count them, _two_ chapters the girl posted and Bella was having some life-altering revelations. I'm not going to justify what James did because it was wrong, but I've been there and made that mistake too. This guy was so much like I used to be, the way she described him, he kind of looked like me too…in a way. It was weird, but I couldn't fight it. I knew he was sort of a version of my former self.

"**I didn't mean to fuck Victoria, it just happened."**

I heard his voice in my ear, and it sounded as if he was sitting on my bed. Like he was sitting in the room with me, telling me his side of the story—the same way Edward had.

"**It was the first time I'd smoked some weed in about a year, I had stopped for football season. I knew it was going to mess me up pretty bad, I never reacted well to it, but I didn't care. I just had **_**so much**_** going on…I needed to relax and relieve some stress. And Victoria was the one who had it…she's always around because she's on the cheerleading team. So I ended up fucking her before I could stop it. I wouldn't mess around on Bella like that, I love her, but it just…**_**happened**_**. I didn't mean to hurt her. But…she was just acting **_**so**_** differently lately. I knew deep down that she was just finding herself, **_**being**_** herself. But the new Bella was scaring me, because she was getting her life together. And I wasn't sure if there was going to be room in it for me in the end. I felt like I was losing her, and it scared me to death. That's why I yelled at her like I did. I panicked—I knew she would dump me for fucking around on her. Or worse, she would see that she could do so much better than a guy like me…and I couldn't let her get away like that. I love her."**

His voice faded and I could just feel him lowering his head in shame, he was beating himself up. Just like I once did when I fucked up and lost Maria.

"_**You're taking his side?" **_A furious new voice rang through my mind, but I knew this one. And he was pissed.

Edward.

"**She needs to be with me, she needs to leave James alone. God, I can't believe I was so **_**stupid**_**. I should've just talked to her from the start. I remember the day it came up. It was during a game, her friend Emmett came to talk to me.**

"_**Hey Edward."**_

"_**What's up, Emmett."**_

"_**Come on Mike, swing the bat! You're playing like a fucking girl!" **_**He was yelling at the game like usual, I was always laughing at him. He was pretty funny.**

"_**Hey don't you have a girlfriend?"**_

**It caught me by surprise, but I answered anyway. Emmett was a good guy, and he was pretty easy to talk to. He was one of the nicer guys on the team, and I would miss hanging out with him when he graduated.**

"_**Yeah, Tanya."**_

"_**Tanya. Is she a junior too?"**_

"_**Nope, she's a sophomore."**_

"_**How long have you guys been together?"**_

"_**About…3 and a half months now."**_

"_**Wow…I can tell by the way you said that you love her."**_

**I laughed. **_** "I wouldn't say that much. Tanya and me are okay, I care about her a lot."**_

"_**Is she here?" **_**His eyes immediately began to search the stands, and I sort of sunk in my seat.**

"_**Nah, she went to get her nails done with her friends." **_

"_**Oh. That sucks."**_

"_**So wait, you said you don't love her? Is she good or something?"**_

**I knew what he was asking, and it made me laugh. That was a joke. Tanya even hears the word sex and she starts giggling and blushing like a 12-year-old catholic school girl. And not the naughty kind. **_**"She's a virgin, man."**_

"_**Wow, a virgin. I don't know how you do it. That's why it's been 3 and half months. I don't know about you but that sounds like open season to me."**_

"_**Nah, I could never do that to Tanya. I care about her too much."**_

**He looked down and sighed. **_**"That's a shame."**_

**He started to get up, but I pulled him back down.**

"_**Wait, why is that a shame? It's a shame that I'm faithful?"**_

"_**No, I'm just saying it's a shame because you're so young. I mean, I remember when I was a junior. All I wanted to do was fuck the senior girls. Hell, when I was a freshman I just wanted to fuck the senior girls. And some of the juniors. It's a good thing you're faithful, because there's not many guys like you. The rest of us see an opportunity, and jump at it. You're able to…**_**close your eyes**_**. That's powerful. Because let me tell you, if I were you, and a senior girl told me she wanted to fuck, I would be all over her. But you, you know senior girls want you and you're able to turn them down."**_

"_**Wait, want me? Senior girls want me? Since when?" **_**I was confused. I didn't know anything about it.**

"_**Edward, look around you. Almost every girl wants you. Not as bad as they want me, but still."**_

**I looked at him, skeptical. **_**"Name one."**_

"_**Dude, my friend Bella. She just told me she thought you were cute. She told me to ask you what's up."**_

"_**Where?" **_**He pointed to her and she was looking over the faces of the stands. She was beautiful, her hair blew beautifully in the wind. But I couldn't cheat on Tanya. **

"_**She's cute, but I can't cheat on Tanya."**_

"_**Alright," **_**He sighed, then got up to get more sunflower seeds. I stared absentmindedly at the game, thinking about what he said. I would love to fuck a senior, just to **_**be**_** with somebody that has it together would be different. And I can't say I haven't thought about it before. The thought did come up once or twice.**

**After the game ended Emmett and I were talking, and she came up to us.**

"_**Emmett, for once you didn't suck." **_**We laughed as he playfully pushed her. Then she looked at me. I helplessly fell into the big brown pool that is her eyes, and drowned without complaint.**

"_**Great game, Edward." **_**Edward? Who was Edward? Did I know him? Oh right, that was me.**

"_**Thanks."**_

**She gave Emmett a hug, and I got to look at her ass, which was nice. Okay, that was a plus. Wait, no, remember Tanya.**

**She waved bye as she switched off to a car, an old red truck. To my surprise, she pulled out the key and unlocked the doors. I watched in amazement as she got in and drove off, blaring Linkin Park's "Papercut".**

**I **_**love**_** Linkin Park.**

**She **_**drives**_**? **_**And**_** listens to **_**Linkin Park**_**?**

**So you can tell she would stay on my mind for a minute. I'm glad I never stopped thinking about her, I still do."**

I finished typing the rest of what he said, and posted it. He was talking about what happened next, and I was happy for him. This Bella chick was different, and if she were real I would definitely be attracted to her. She seemed like a powerful female, very tempting. I could even say she was _teasing_. Like she knew what she wanted, and apparently she wasn't afraid to get it. Personally, back in my older days I would've agreed to her agreement.

I heard a low grunt in my mind, and I knew that was Edward. He didn't like me thinking about her like that. I laughed out loud, because that was pretty funny. Maybe I'm going insane. Oh well. At least I'm not alone. There was still this mystery girl, PixieLove318.

It surprised me, but it really shouldn't have, that this mystery girl posted the next part of the story just like last time. It was everything Edward said, but from Bella's perspective. She even wrote about Bella and James' reunion..

* * *

**SO WHAT DO WE THINK SO FAR! HIT THE BUTTON!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. ALL CHARACTERS AND LIKENESSES BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_

* * *

Chapter Six: CrushCrushCrush_

I got home from shopping and checked my laptop and SensitivePrince118 had posted the next part of the story, I laughed at this Edward character. He was curious, and soon his curiosity would kill him. He knows he wanted Bella, otherwise we wouldn't be here.

"**I knew he wanted me, I could tell." **Bella started telling her story and I obliged.

"**Surprisingly, note the sarcasm, that night James called me and apologized, and explained everything that happened. And I took him back. It was just like I thought. We were a happy couple again."**

I kind of dwelled on the name James, it fit that character perfectly. It scared me a little, how he posted the exact name I was thinking it should be.

"**But that wasn't the interesting thing that happened. It's weird, you never notice certain people, but when you do notice they exist you see them all the time. I never saw Edward in the hallways before, but after that I saw everyday faithfully. The first time was when James and I were walking together, and he had his arm around my waist. We walked past Edward at his locker (which I never even noticed it was located there), and I saw him look up for a quick second then look down. I **_**know**_** he saw us. When we were further away from him James kissed me, and I felt Edward's eyes on us for a second. **

**That was how it started.**

**I would see him in the hallway and he'd look at me, and I'd act like he didn't matter. It was all a part of the plan. It continued to happen like that, just like I hoped it would. Until the next day, something different happened.**

**I was walking down the hall with James between classes like usual, and he had his arm around my waist. But walking towards us coming from the opposite direction was Edward, holding his girlfriend's hand. This was the first time I got to see her, she was the competition. She was my opponent in every form and fashion of the term. I presumed her to be Tanya. Tanya Denali was her name.**

**She was pale, a little shorter than me, and she had a nice shape. Sort of lanky, though. She was…young. She wasn't much developed, and I knew she had to be a sophomore or a freshman. She was a strawberry blonde with big bright blue eyes, and a big smile. She looked…typical. She just **_**reeked**_** of innocence. I was rolling my eyes on the inside.**

**He was laughing at something she said, and I marveled at his voice for a split second. His laughter was…**_**magical**_**. His voice was so velvety smooth I got goose bumps whenever I heard it. But I kept on my poker face.**

**Shockingly again, James unsuspectingly laid a big kiss on my lips as we passed them. I have to say, his timing was **_**impeccable**_**. It was perfect. I knew Edward watched this again, and his ditzy girlfriend didn't even notice him staring for that short second. **

**I believe that's when his curiosity peaked. **

**A few days of him stealing glances at me later, I was working in the library at the far table in the corner listening to my newly purchased Ipod.**

**I didn't even notice him come and sit down across the table from me to the seat on the right of mine, so from an onlooker's stance it looked like we were just working at the same table together.**

"_**What are you listening to?"**_

**I looked up and smiled politely, then showed him my touch screen Ipod.  
**

**He smiled a crooked half-smile, and immediately made my heart leap. I felt those passionate emotions bombard me again, and I fought to control them and keep them at bay. I considered all my options and the consequences if I were to act on my impulses. The worst case scenario, I would throw him on this table and take advantage of him. It's not like **_**that**_** many would see.**

"_**The Fray. Nice."**_

**I nodded and pretended to go back to my work, just waiting…**

**I knew it was something he was dying to say, but he just wouldn't. I could hear him struggling to find his words. He was so adorable.**

"_**You…you have a boyfriend, don't you?"**_

**I looked up at this. **_**"Yes."**_

**His eyes were full of so much confusion, and it looked like twister was going on inside his head.**

"_**Then why did you—"**_

"_**Look, Edward. First, I need to apologize. I didn't mean to make you upset or anything, assuming you would do something like that but I was just curious. I would never want you to do something you didn't want to, and I'm sorry if you felt insulted that I assumed that about your character." **_

**He looked shocked, he wasn't expecting that. **

**And that was **_**exactly**_** what I wanted.**

"_**It's true, I have a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend. So technically, we'd **_**both**_** have something to lose, which would be all the more reason we would've kept it a secret. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, and the same goes for me. But I totally respect your decision and the fact that you're faithful. I, on the other hand, do what I want now. I'm at a point in my life where I realize I can do whatever I want, so why not do exactly that? Look, if you want, we can forget this whole thing and pretend it never happened."**_

**Before he could answer the bell rang, dismissing to the second to last period of the day.**

"_**Look…if you want to talk more, meet me under the bleachers in the gym during last period." **_**I walked out of the library with a confident smile on my face.**

**I had Mr. Varner for my last hour, so it was nothing for me to skip. I'd say this was rather important, and pretty well worth it.**_**"**_

She finished and I posted it, curious to see what happened next. Now all I had to do was wait for SensitivePrince118. And somehow, I just _knew_ that Edward would give in.

* * *

**OOH! THINGS ARE ABOUT TO HEAT UP! REVIEW!**


End file.
